


Firereader - one shot collection

by Little_Dragon_Writes



Series: Firereader - one shots & short stories [1]
Category: Scarlet Kaida
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Modern AU, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, and its finished completed fr content so I’m happy, firereader, for once it didn’t go too far, its fluff, its short, its soft, married, mothers, the soft content ive been craving for for days, written in the middle of the night so bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes
Summary: Hey Jijii look, I did a thing.Finished writing at 1am I don’t know if that’s worth anything but writing it made me smile and it’s the first time in a while that I wrote something so fast. Fluff with established FireReader turns out to be so easy.Anyways, hope you’ll enjoy Jijii! May it please your fr craving a little. Hoping to convert more ppl to that ship so we can get more content





	1. Sleeping on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Jijii look, I did a thing.  
> Finished writing at 1am I don’t know if that’s worth anything but writing it made me smile and it’s the first time in a while that I wrote something so fast. Fluff with established FireReader turns out to be so easy. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you’ll enjoy Jijii! May it please your fr craving a little. Hoping to convert more ppl to that ship so we can get more content

Jijii unlocked the door of the apartment as quietly as she could. Even if the night had fallen, she could already hear Merryn’s paws rattling behind the door. As always, the black shepherd greeted her excitedly, always happy to see one of her mama's coming home.

Jijii caressed Merryn’s black fur and stepped inside, pushing back the door of the apartment she owned with Lucy without making a sound. A dim yellow light welcomed her. The lamp they had bought a few months ago was still on -right next to the still unpacked cardboard boxes. Lucy and her kept trying to convince themselves that they’d unpack them soon. They had moved in three months ago no. Jijii barely noticed them anymore. Throwing her keys in the entrance’s bazar box she let her jacket drop on the coat hanger, not bothering to double check if it had fallen on the floor or not. She was too tired for that shit.  
  
She had expected the apartment to be quiet given the late hour, but it was anything but that. If the lamp in the entrance hadn’t been enough of a hint, Jijii could now hear the muffled sound of the television coming from the living room.

Its blue halo reflecting on the sleeping silhouettes lying on the couch.

Jijii’s heart melted at the sight. 

Lucy, Sammy tucked safely inside her arms, had fallen asleep in the cushions, the music of their son’s favourite Ghibli movie lulling the both of them to sleep.  
  
“You’re back,” Lucy mumbled, her eyes still closed, as she willed herself to get back up.  
  
“Shhh,” Jijii whispered as she kissed Lucy’s forehead, “Don’t move.”  
  
Lucy didn’t listen of course and rubbed her eyes, forcing herself to come back to life. Her brown eyes were hazed with sleep but a smile just as warm as her pupils spread across her face at the sight of her love. The young child still asleep in her arms, Lucy pressed her forehead against Jijii’s and whispered a soft: “Welcome home.”  
  
“Silly, you shouldn’t have stayed up so late. You need to rest.”

Lucy’s gaze fell on Sammy. “He wanted to wait till you came back. And Princess Monoke was on TV and...”  
  
Jijii’s smile softened. “You know we have the dvd, right? There’s no need for you to endure the boring commercial.”

Lucy scoffed, her dramatic tone almost erasing the torpor from her voice. “Bold of you to assume I don’t want to hear Mr Carglass explain to me for the hundredth times how easy it is to repair the windshield of my car.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Babe, it’s the best thing ever,” Lucy assured, “I will never get tired of it.”  
  
“Sure thing, honey. I believe you.” Jijii left a kiss on Lucy’s lips. “How about we stop talking of that dude and we get you and our little guy to sleep, huh?”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
Jijii picked up the child from Lucy’s embrace and brought him to his room. Without switching on the light she settled him down in his bed and kissed his forehead. Putting his music box next to him on his bedside table, she stood there for a couple minutes before leaving. Lucy and her would always make sure everything was fine before leaving. Plus, it was another excuse to look at him. He was nearly five now, and Jijii was no way near ready to watch him grow even more. 

_He used to be so tiny…_

Sighing in adoration, Jijii left one last kiss on his cheek and went to the bathroom, jumping into the comfier clothes she had longed for on her way back home. Her old Slytherin shirt was her favourite to sleep in.  
  
When she entered their bedroom however, Lucy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Her marmot of a wife hadn’t left the couch.  
  
Remote in hand, Lucy had lied back on the headrest, a handful of cushions surrounding her. Without the television, the lullaby coming out of Sammy’s room was the only sound that could be heard in the apartment. Sammy didn’t seem to be the only victim of its sweet soothing notes.    
  
“Lucy,” Jijii trailed, caressing the brunette’s cheek, “Wake up darling. We need to go to bed.”  
  
“But I’m good here,” Lucy whined, eyes closed, tugging at the blanket covering her bare legs, “I don’t wanna move.”  
  
“Lucy, you can’t sleep here, you’re not a teen anymore. It’s not your age. You need your bed and a comfy mattress and-“  
  
“Wrong,” Lucy cut her short, not letting Jijii finish her sentence, “I need my wife and her warm hugs so come here and stop talking.”  
  
Before Jijii could say anything else; Lucy dragged her on the couch next to her. Jijii scoffed but didn’t say anything more as she gave in and drew Lucy closer; allowing her to nuzzle her face into her neck. Lucy had chopped her hair off recently and her shorter strands brushed against Jijii’s exposed skin.  
  
Lucy, being as sleep deprived as she was, was out in barely a few seconds, her breath coming in and out of her nose in a regular and familiar rhythm.  
  
Jijii wrapped her arms around Lucy’s shoulders and draped the blanket over their bodies. Today had been a long day at work but only looking at Lucy and hearing the soothing sound of their son’s music box coming out of the room nearby appeased her.  
  
“Sweet dreams, Lucy…”

As soon as Merryn had settled back on the carpet at their feet, it didn’t take her long to follow Lucy and she fell asleep, fingers running through her lover’s hair.

The sunlight coming through the thinner curtains of the living room woke them up in the morning.

Lucy definitely regretted her choice the next day.

Jijii knew it wasn’t like Lucy to regret nap time on the couch but she knew by the way her wife stood near the kitchen counter, stretching as she tried - and failed- to hold back a yawn in front of her casserole, that her back wouldn’t forgive her for a few more hours -if not days- her decision to sleep on the sofa instead of her more comfortable mattress. 

Somehow, even growing up and becoming a mother hadn’t affected Lucy’s outbursts of childish decisions.

But Jijii didn’t mind it, it’d be lying to herself to think such thoughts. Lucy had always been like that and Jijii was glad to see that her wife would never change.

She’d always be the same and it was of the many things she liked about her. 

A loud curse escaped from the kitchen, followed by the sound of broken porcelain.  
  
Jijii smiled.  
  
Nope; Lucy Kyra Eterna would never change.


	2. Duel in the frozen aisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requested by Julie_Teerah_Eterna (AO3) : dueling for the last box of frozen pizza at the grocery store, Firereader (13.09.18)

“Nope,” Lucy declared, “Not happening.”

Lucy observed the young woman in front of her with, what she hoped was her best ‘deathly warrior don’t fuck with me’ glare. Unfortunately, the stranger –who had dared put her hand on the last box of frozen pizza Lucy was aiming for– didn’t seem faze by it.

But the starving student she was, was determined not to let this go. The stranger’s just as powerful challenging glare wouldn’t kill her resolve. There was no backing down. She needed that pizza. Needed it more than anything in the world.

The thing was, too focused on her studies, Lucy had spent the entire afternoon stuck at her desk, trying to learn hundreds of years of British history, oblivious to the fact that her cupboards were as empty as Britain’s purse after the war effort. Procrastinator as she was, she hadn’t gone grocery shopping in a while and had completely forgotten about that small detail until twenty minutes ago when faced with her foodless kitchen.

Realizing her unforgivable mistake, she had grabbed her shoes, coins and keys, and had rushed to the grocery store, hoping to make it before it would close. She had let herself hope, as she reached the last opened store right before its closure, that it was the end of her worries. That she was safe and sound and would soon be able to attend to the craving of her stomach. But it wasn’t counting on Karma, Fate and Universe – the bloody trio who had always loved to mess with her luck and destiny.

She wasn’t the last one in the store and, right when Lucy’s defenses fell down, the traitor’s hand had fallen next to hers, trying to claim this last Margherita for herself.

The culprit was young, probably in her twenties like Lucy was, brown hair tucked in a braid on her left shoulder. Lucy tried not to let herself distracted by the black tight jeans, heels and red crop top appearing under the leather jacket.

You must know your enemy, right?

_Lucy! Focus! You’re William the Conqueror and this pizza is your rightful claim. The crown is at stake here! You need it and you can’t let that wannabe challenger get it before you._

Lucy felt her so called will crumbled against the bored yet determined stranger’s glare.

_Damn it! Where are you when I need you, Anna?_

Anna, Lucy’s best friend and roommate, was away in Scotland for a few weeks. Lucy cursed after that stupid exchange program that had once again taken away from her the angel that had managed to keep her alive until now, always making sure she socialized or, for the matter, that their cupboards were always full.

Barely left unsupervised for a few days and Lucy was already in trouble.

There was only one way out it.

“Dibs on the pizza!”

The stranger’s eyes went wide. It seemed that choosing the same – last! – pizza hadn’t been enough for the mysterious stranger because, she, too, had shouted the same thing as Lucy. This isn’t what Lucy had expected when Anna had explained to her that sometimes you meet people and your brains seem to be connected to each other as you always find yourself thinking about the same thing.

_Great minds think alike!_ Anna always said.

But no. Lucy wouldn’t lose this battle. If she was in Camelot, Sir Leon would have already thrown his gauntlet at this enemy arising from nowhere in the middle of the precarious land of the Frozen Aisle.

Lucy didn’t have a gauntlet but she still had one free hand, and if the stranger had the same stupid reflexes as to call dibs on food, then surely, she wouldn’t mind the next idea her tired and hungry brain had come up with.

“Rock, paper, scissors? Seriously?” The stranger’s raised her eyebrows with a scoff.

Okay, maybe she would.

Surprisingly however, right when Lucy was about to try something else, the corner of the brunette’s lip shifted into a smart grin. “Are you ready to lose, _Blue_?”

Lucy smirked in response. “Just you wait, _Red_ , this isn’t a battle I’m about to lose.”

The both of them counted down the seconds and shouted in unison as they yanked their hands from behind their back.

But neither Rock, Paper nor Scissors were able to settle down the conflict. Once again, the world seemed to work against them while their brain worked too much together! It seemed there was nothing that could be done to stop it, they kept playing the same sign as each other each time.

“This is crazy!”

“What? That you’re losing?” Red Braid Opponent smirked, “Oh but honey you should have seen it coming.”

“Like hell I am!”

But right when they were about to execute their last parry, desperately trying to determine the winner of Miss Margherita’s hand, a third challenger arrived.

But Lucy realized soon enough that the newcomer had no intention of claiming the pizza for himself.

Wearing his green polo shirt uniform, the older man whose badge read ‘Sam’ had another matter at hand than the rightful owner of the pizza. His bored eyes glanced over the two of them, facing each other as if they were both duelists, before adding in a flat tone: “I need to close the shop, now.”

Red Braid Opponent stared at him, obviously just as outraged as Lucy that he had dared interrupt their very much serious and adult way of dealing with the situation. One glance at her watch allowed Lucy to understand that the shop should have closed ten minutes ago already and that surely Mr. Sam wanted to go home too. And him, probably, had cupboards full of food.

“You’re a fool if you think I’m letting that Margherita go!” Red huffed, tapping her shoes against the white tiled floor.

“Look,” Sam the Killjoy sighed, “I’ve been watching you for the past ten minutes and this is getting nowhere. So, either you find a solution in the next thirty seconds or I’ll be forced to throw you out of the shop. I have closing times to follow.”

Lucy turned back to her opponent. Left on the top of the closed refrigerator, both she and Lucy had still a hand on the last remaining pizza box.

_When you’re face with a problem, analyze the situation and the solution will appear on its own. You just have to think, Lucy._ Another thing Anna always said.

Lucy wasn’t sure, however, that Anna would quite approve of the consensus she had found.

“How about we share it?”

“Share?”

“Yeah, my apartment is just around the corner and I really need that food or I’m gonna pass out. None of us are gonna give up on Pizza night so why not just share it?”

_What happened to Stranger, Danger, Luce?_

But was someone still a stranger to you when you were both battling in the frozen aisle of a small neighborhood store for a pizza? Surely there could be exceptions to the rule.

It seemed that once again, Red Girl thought the same because, after staying silent for a couple seconds, she nodded.

“Okay.”

“That’s settled then!” Lucy turned back to the employee, “Mr. Sam I’ll pay for this pizza.”

“Like hell you are!”

“I’ll stop you right there,” Sam warned. “You’re not starting another round here. Pizza’s on the house now leave.”

Lucy starred at Sam, then at Red. The brunette only shrugged, tugging the pizza under one arm and grabbed Lucy’s hand with the other before Sam could change his mind. As soon as they stepped outside, they heard the sound of the store coming down the window and caught the glimpse of Sam’s rolling eyes as he disappeared in the back of his shop.

Both Lucy and her pizza buddy burst out laughing, unable to control themselves at the sight of it.

“Well that was fun,” Red said, shoving away the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

“I must admit that tonight really took an unexpected turn.”

“Getting free food is always great!”

“True. I hope Mr. Sam doesn’t do it with every of his customers or otherwise he isn’t gonna last long here anymore. This isn’t the way to run a business.”

“I don’t think he’s witnessed many customers battle for a frozen pizza before either.”

“Not any pizza though, _the_ last pizza! This pizza is worth fighting for!”

“Agreed. Name’s Jijii, by the way.”

Lucy smiled. “Well Jijii, you can call me Lucy.”

“Pleased to finally put a name on the pizza thief.”

“Thief? I caught it first!”

“As if!”

Lucy laughed as they started to friendly bicker about the subject again. Following the same path she had taken in a hurry earlier, she led Jijii on the way to the apartment she shared with Anna.

Lucy wasn’t sure her best friend would approve a hundred percent that she brought someone she barely knew home, but Anna was always telling her she needed to make new friends and Lucy decided she liked the girl. No matter what Anna would think of the situation, there weren’t many people in this city ready to put up with her shit – even Anna was lost sometimes, and to see this complete stranger react the same way in the middle of the grocery store?

Surely she couldn’t let such an awesome person go back to her own life without getting the chance of getting to know her.

Besides, they had a free pizza to share now.


	3. The day I met my new girlfriend didn't go as planned. Obviously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying her first day off in a long while, Jijii is peacefully sitting on the beach, sipping on her cocktail. When an annoying customer arrives and threatens her peace, she tries really hard to stay out of it. That is until Lucy comes into the picture and Jijii understand the annoying customer is none other than her ex abusive boyfriend. Jijii can't stay out of this, can she?

****“Ethan, what are you doing here?”

Surprised by the sudden threatening tone Anna had used, Jijii looked up from her phone and sipped on her Bloody Mary. Fresh and spicy. Everything she needed under that hot weather.

A man, probably the same age as Anna, stood in front of the truck. Jijii didn’t know how he could handle wearing jeans and tennis shoes with this temperature, but honestly, she couldn’t care less. Today had been nice and restful until now but it seemed this newcomer had decided to ruin it for everyone. He had only been there for a few seconds but he was already getting on Jijii’s nerves.

Anna’s body language was obvious, from her clenched jaw to her balled fists, he wasn’t welcomed here. But the stranger, Ethan – or so Jijii had heard – didn’t seem to get it. The only fact that Anna, who was usually, all smile and kind words, was now staring at him as if she was a hitman in front of her next target, should have him running to the other side of the planet but he stood there, hands in his pockets with a fake clueless grin on his face.

“I’m just here to see Luce, Anna.”

Anna scoffed, not believing one word of what he had just said. “You just want to see her? Let me laugh.”

“Yeah,” he feigned. “I’ve heard she was working here.”

“And you genuinely thought it would be a great idea to do what? Come and say hi? No, I don’t think so.” Anna leaned on her counter, getting closer to Ethan before growling at him. “Now, get the hell out of here before I empty my tank of boiling oil on your fucker’s head.”

He laughed.

A bad call, really. Jijii drank another gulp of her drink, enjoying the show. He clearly had a death wish. It was never good to get calm people on your bad side. The jerk had once again forgotten to keep up with such universal lessons.

_Boy, I don’t know what you’ve done but you’re screwed. So, screwed._

“Is that a threat, Anna?”

“I’m glad you’re not deaf and can still understand a basic sentence. Now you need to understand what ‘leave’ means and you’ll be less of an idiot.”

“You realize you’re the one being mean here, Anna, right? I haven’t done anything.” He shrugged, not looking at her directly as he pretended to study the menu. His attitude only infuriated Anna even more.

“As if.”

“You’re the one attacking me, Anna.”

“I’m working, Ethan. I don’t have time for any of your bullshit right now and I surely don’t want you near Lucy ever again. She moved on. Now leave her be.”

“Oh, yeah?”

 _Don’t punch him, don’t punch him,_ Jijii kept repeating herself. _It’s your day off, you’re here to chill, not to get involved in more drama. Enjoy the drink. This is not your problem._

“Ethan!” A new voice called out, feminine and out of breath. “There you are!”

Ethan turned toward the girl – bleached blond hair, large chest and a peanut for a brain, she truly wasn’t helping the fuckboy image Ethan had built himself inside Jijii’s brain. She truly wondered how he was even involved with Anna. She and her co-worker, the Lucy Ethan was looking for, didn’t seem the type of girls to get involved with boys like him.

Unless he kept his real personality away, used their kindness against them and left when he got what he wanted. Jijii cursed internally. She hated being faced with the final level of jerks, and she hated, even more, witnessing how many people they were ready to break on their path.

_Don’t punch him. Don’t punch him._

Jijii was glad Anna’s co-worker wasn’t back yet. She had disappeared earlier, her cheerful Newfie by her side, and had rushed to the beach, using her break to go swim for a few minutes. Lucy’s black apron was still hanging behind Anna.

“Well you wanted to eat, didn’t you?” Ethan said, welcoming the blonde girl in his arms before turning back to Anna. “And I happened to know the best place for a snack.”

“You are so kind,” Blondie swooned. Meanwhile, Anna seemed to boil with wrath. Jijii didn’t know how she managed to keep herself together for so long. The only reason why she had managed so far, was because she was sitting far enough from him and that he hadn’t noticed her presence.

 _That’s what strangers are supposed to do,_ Jijii, she schooled herself. _They don’t pay attention to each other._

But Jijii couldn’t help herself. She had seen her share number of jerks and she could sense from here the smell of the ex-possessive-jerk-boyfriend radiating off of him.

“I’ll have an ice-cream, thanks,” Blondie ordered, glued to Ethan’s arm. “Vanilla, strawberry.”

“Right,” Anna spoke through gritted teeth. “Let me get this for you.”

Jijii backed down in her seat. Why couldn’t she just enjoy her day off and drink herself into oblivion instead of reading people a little too well and get herself involved in their drama? Why couldn’t she allow herself to chill, for once?

Probably, because the Universe was a bitch and enjoyed the drama as much as her.

Today was no different and Jijii recognized the barks and laughter getting closer.

Lucy and her dog were coming back, and judging by the closeness of their voice among the busy noise of the street, they’d be here any second now. Jijii shifted on her seat, allowing her to check on the side of the road where the voices were coming from.

The black dog, covered in wet sand, shook her fur vigorously next to her master, only getting more laughter from her. Lucy, hair dripping wet in her blue and silver bikini stopped on the sideway, still playing with her pet – oblivious to who was waiting for her a few steps away.

Neither Ethan nor Anna had realized she was back.

Jijii closed her eyes, willing herself not to move. She knew it was a bad idea to get involved in other people’s lives. She had gotten herself into many heated arguments because of that. People didn’t like it when others came and didn’t mind their own business – worse when it was a complete stranger.

And that’s all she was to them. A stranger. She only knew Anna’s name because it was plastered in big white letters on her shimmering red truck and Lucy’s had been written on her apron’s badge. Anna had called her out many times too. As nice as they were, they were like everyone else, and probably wouldn’t want a stranger – especially one of their customers – to get involved.

“Merryn, stop!” Lucy laughed as the dog tugged on the towel meant to dry her. “Silly girl, you’ll get the truck all dirty!” Merryn took off instead, running away toward the said truck to greet the newcomers.

Jijii witnessed first-hand the effect Ethan’s presence had on her. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, her joyful smile gone in an instant as she watched him pet her dog.

Dogs are oblivious to the people’s drama and heartbreaks. If Ethan had indeed been part of Lucy’s past, it was only normal for Merryn to come and greet him if she had never seen him doing any harm to her master that she could understand.

_Screw this._

Jijii shot up from her seat and before anyone was able to say something, she grabbed Lucy’s face and kissed her in front of everyone. Jijii brushed her thumb over Lucy’s salty lips. Jijii could smell the lingering fresh and iodic scent of the ocean in her hair. “Had fun at in the water, babe?”

The girl’s eyes flared with confusion. Her cheeks, framed by her dark and curly hair, burned crimson under Jijii’s gaze.

Jijii came to her rescue and pressed her forehead against hers, answering the questions Lucy’s stuttering tongue couldn’t muster.

“Hi, my name’s Jijii and I’ll be your fake date to face that douchebag of an ex, waiting for you over there.”

Lucy blinked. And blinked again. Still confused with everything that had happened in the last couple of seconds, her brain didn’t seem to be able to process both the news; Ethan was here and a complete stranger had kissed her. The girl was lost, and she fumbled on her words even more.

“Just pretend for now,” Jijii whispered, putting Lucy’s wet hair behind her ears. Jijii could feel the shocked stare of both Anna and Ethan on her back. Ethan was coming toward them, too. “You can repay me with a drink later,” she whispered in Lucy’s ear. “Deal?”

Lucy nodded and Jijii smiled, wrapping her arm around her new girlfriend’s waist.

 _Just for the sake of the lie,_ Jijii convinced herself. _It has to look real after all._

Jijii kept herself from smirking when Lucy leaned onto her, linking their fingers together as she faced Ethan. She knew, from the way Lucy stood and gripped her hand, that she was using all of her strength to keep a straight face in front of him. It was as if all of her instincts were telling her to run away instead. Once again, Jijii wondered what he had done to her.

When Jijii stopped staring at Lucy and finally turned her gaze to Ethan it took everything left in her not to burst out laughing. Gone were his confidence and knowing smiles, he stood there gobsmacked, unable to say anything. He kept eyeing the both of them, his eyes lingering on their intertwined fingers.

“Told you she had moved on, Ethan,” Anna smiled, cleaning her kitchen tools as if nothing. Jijii eyed her from afar, Anna didn’t seem to mind – for now – what Jijii had done, but if she didn’t want the knife Anna was cleaning to be sent in her direction as soon as the threat Ethan represented was removed, she’d have to explain herself. Jijii knew how protective best friends tended to be sometimes.

Merryn, on the other hand, stared at them curiously. Her head tilted and the dog seemed to be analysing what was going on. Why did her master felt threatened by the friendly figure and not the stranger standing so close? It was a mystery. She wouldn’t move until Lucy would say so, however. Watching close.

Ethan made a face. He didn’t seem to like what Anna had just said.

Jijii raised an eyebrow at him. “Want something, dude?”

Jijii bit back a laugh as his glare turned to her. He didn’t seem to like the way her arm was looped protectively around Lucy’s hip. He almost snarled at her when he spoke.

“Who are you?”

Jijii bet he was only keeping himself together because his new girlfriend was here. Blondie was silently eating her ice-cream, scrolling down something on her phone. Jijii wondered if it was to choose from the hundred pics, she had already taken from her afternoon treat and was deciding which one to post on her social media. She didn’t seem to be the type of girl who enjoyed living in the moment. More of the one who lived from the attention of others.

It was only a matter of second before Lucy would notice her and realize who she was to Ethan.

 _Too bad for you,_ Jijii thought.

No matter how hard he had planned to hurt Lucy, he hadn’t thought she’d have someone new too. And the news didn’t seem to be to his liking at all.

If Blondie didn’t seem the type of person who lived in the moment, Ethan didn’t seem to the type who liked surprises. At all. Jijii had to keep herself from showing her proud smile at that realization. She was going to have so much fun playing with his nerves.

“Ethan, are you ready?” Blondie called out, finally looking up from her phone. “There’s this shop I’d like to go before it closes.” Lucy turned green at the sight of her. She hadn’t realized the girl was there.

Ethan’s white-toothed grin returned, delighted to see Lucy’s composure finally falling apart. “Sure thing, sweetheart,” he answered, never leaving Lucy’s eyes. “I’m coming.”

“Leaving so soon?” Jijii cooed, still keeping herself from punching his face. “You shouldn’t feel forced to do so; Lucy and I are leaving.”

Ethan seemed to gloat.

_Don’t get ahead of yourself, honey._

Lucy turned her face to her, eyes questioning.

“We have a date, remember?” Jijii poked her cheeks. “Now go and change, I don’t think this outfit is much appropriate for the place I’m taking you.” She paused, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Not that I mind, of course.”

If Ethan seemed to enrage at the sight of her flirting with Lucy right under his nose, Lucy’s eyes went wide as plates and she turned her face away, hiding from the even brighter blush that covered her freckled cheeks. Jijii didn’t know if Lucy had been kissed by a girl before, but she didn’t seem to mind one flirting with her.

When Lucy tried to go back to the truck, however, Ethan’s grip closed around her arm.

“Let go,” Jijii growled. “Now.”

Behind them, Merryn didn’t seem to appreciate Ethan’s attitude either. No longer sitting by the truck, she walked closer, baring her teeth.

“Ethan, please,” Blondie whined. “Can we go now?”

“Bro, you had your chance,” Jijii warned again. “Now leave my girlfriend alone.”

Surprisingly, the bastard listened to the hints for once, and let go of Lucy’s arm.

Shock and fear lingered in her eyes as she pulled away, walking back inside the truck in a hurry.

Jijii and Merryn watched as Ethan walked away, Blondie still glued to his elbow. Jijii didn’t know who she was supposed to pity anymore. Blondie for being with that jerk of a boyfriend? Or him for having to support her high-pitched voice and spoiled kid tantrums.

“So…” Anna started as she leaned in on her counter. Her stance wasn’t as threatening as when she had faced Ethan.

“I’ll bring her back safe, don’t worry,” Jijii assured, smiling at Anna.

“You really plan on taking her on a date?”

“Of course, I am,” Jijii said as if it was obvious. Unless Lucy asked the contrary, she had no intention of giving up on her. “Your cute friend needs someone to spend this beautiful day with. I’m not gonna let some jerk ruin that day for her.”

Jijii was pretty sure she heard the sound of Lucy dying inside.

_She’s really weak to compliment, huh? Good to know._

Lucy stepped out a few seconds later. She had put her hair back into a French braid and was now wearing a turquoise skater dress over her swimsuit.

_Well, fuck me._

“Come on, let’s have this date!” Jijii winked. “Just in case your ex-asks about it.”

“Of course.” Anna smiled knowingly, “Just in case~”

“Plus, you need to let go of some steam.” Lucy’s eyes widen. Jijii smirked. “There’s this arcade not so far. Just imagine that those exploding things will be Ethan, am I right?”

“Right. I can do that.”

Anna nodded, her head resting on her hands. “Have fun~”

Lucy whipped her head around to glare at her best friend and her knowing smile. “Anna!”

“What?” the waitress smiled innocently at her friend. “I’ll close in an hour, I can handle it. So, go and enjoy the rest of your day!”

Jijii smiled and put her arm around Lucy’s shoulders as they crossed the street. She was determined to cheer Lucy up and bring back a heartful smile on her face.

They came out of the arcade building hours later, both of them laughing as they recalled the different games they had played. It turned out Lucy was one hell of a sharpshooter but Jijii only needed to put her on the dancing games and she’d lost all her cool. Lucy’s face when she was losing was adorable – even more when she was pouting, cheeks huffed and arms across over her chest, trying to argue she wasn’t a sore loser.

Lucy stared at the sky, surprised. The sun had already started its descent and would soon disappear below the line of the ocean. “I didn’t realize it was this late.”

“Time flies by when you have fun.”

“Too fast…” Lucy seemed to realize what she had said and hurried her footsteps. Her voice seemed a little high pitched when she spoke again. “You’re hungry? I’m starving. Let’s go back to the truck, shall we? I have the keys, I’ll make us some snacks!”

Jijii smiled softly as Lucy kept on rambling. The more she learned about her, the more she found herself drawn toward her.

_Jijii, my dear, you’re utterly and thoroughly fucked._

They reached the beach a few minutes later. It was barely seven but most of the tourists and swimmers had disappeared from the beach. Only a few campfires remained.

“I’ll get the chairs out so you can chill while I make dinner,” Lucy announced, putting back her keys in her purse as she struggled to find the light.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, we can sit in the sand you know. It’s fine by me.”

“Sure?”

“Of course!”

“Okay, then I’ll grab some-”

“What is it?” Jijii stepped closer to the door, curious about why Lucy had stopped in the middle of her sentence. “Is there something wrong?”

“Anna.”

“What about her?” Jijii suddenly found herself wondering if something had happened to her. Maybe leaving her alone to deal with Ethan if he came back hadn’t been a good idea. Lucy’s flustered face when she turned back, however, allowed her to relax. Anna had just probably done something to tease her friend. Just the usual, nothing to worry about.

“She’s impossible!” Lucy mumbled as she crumbled a note and let it fall in her purse discreetly. “Can you believe that? She made us dinner. I swear she doesn’t trust me to eat something healthy at every meal.”

“Damn, Anna is an awesome friend, I’m jealous.” Jijii eyed the food Anna had left for them. In the food truck there wasn’t much she could do with the ingredients she had but from what Jijii could see, the homemade meal looked delicious. “Why should she worry about your healthy habits though?”

“Nothing~” Lucy quickly disappeared outside, grabbing the plate as she tried to escape Jijii’s inquiries.

“Wait a minute, not so fast.” Jijii grabbed Lucy by the waist and took the plate from her. “If you think I’m gonna let you take care of everything without me being able to help then you’re sorely mistaken.”

“Jijii, I’m only taking the plate– “

Jijii put a finger to Lucy’s lips. “Nope. You go and sit on the beach I’ll bring this myself.”

“Fine, if it’s what you want…”

“Exactly.”

With one last look, Lucy grabbed her leather jacket on the door and walked outside and sat in the sand a few feet away. The tide was coming in and ripples licked the sand swiftly, their sound like a soothing song to Lucy’s ears.

Left alone inside the truck, Jijii was able to observe Anna’s and Lucy’s little world. Among the sticky notes and recipes stuck on the wall, there were also a few pictures of the both of them in different cities all around the globe, a picture of Merryn when Lucy could still hold her in her arms and one where the three of them stood beside the brand-new truck, shining brightly under the sun.

Jijii smiled at the pictures, yet another proof of the strong bond that linked the two friends together. They had known each other for years judging by the different photos and Jijii was glad Lucy had someone like Anna by her side. If she hadn’t, maybe the aftermath with Ethan would have been much worse.

_And you wouldn’t have been able to meet her either, if it wasn’t for Anna’s delicious food._

Jijii scoffed. She was screwed. So, screwed.

“Jijii?” Lucy called out from outside. “Is everything okay?”

“Yep! Coming!” Jijii grabbed the few things Anna had left on the counter – food as well as a bottle of red wine Anna had obviously bought while they were gone – and joined Lucy outside.

The two of them kept chatting as they ate, their conversation never broken by an awkward silence. Everything seemed so natural around Lucy. It was weird for Jijii to imagine how close she felt toward her already when they had only met a few hours ago.

Lucy suddenly sprang to her feet, surprising Jijii. They were done eating by now but none of them had dared to move until now, not ready to end this day. “Lucy?”

“Do you want to go to the sea?” Lucy stammered, playing nervously with her untied hair. “I mean sure it’s not so far, so it’s kinda stupid of me to ask it this way, but I mean… I like to walk into the water and feel the sand and it’s always so pretty when the stars are above and-”

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

Jijii got up and removed the sand from her shorts before grabbing Lucy’s hand. They both left their sandals in the sand and walked, side by side, toward the shore.

Lucy gasped when the fresh water finally hit her feet, tickling her ankles.

Jijii didn’t dare to speak, waiting for Lucy to make the first move. She didn’t want to hear what Lucy had to say, suddenly scared of what could come out of her mouth. As oblivious as Lucy seemed to be, had she believed today had all been fake?

Refusing to speak, she dug her feet into the sand and let the water and the stars soothe her. Jijii had always loved watching the stars, searching for the different constellations she knew and spotting silly patterns made of the different sparkling dots above her head.

“Jijii?”

“Yes, Lucy?”

Why did she feel so nervous all of a sudden?

“I…” Lucy searched for her words. “Thank you for helping me out earlier with… him.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.”

“I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been here.”

“Well if you hadn’t been there, I would have probably punched him in the face.”

“So, you decided to kiss me instead?”

Jijii sucked in a breath. “I had a feeling he was one of those annoying jerk-ex-boyfriends and I couldn’t let one of them hurt someone again without helping out.”

“Do you kiss strangers often, then?”

Jijii hesitated, turning to Lucy to finally face her. “I… I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Lucy was staring at her, eyes shining in the dark. Her voice was almost a whisper. “Do you regret it?”

“No. Should I?”

Before Jijii was able to say something else or think about a hundred possibilities of how it could all go wrong, Lucy grabbed her face and kissed her. Surprised, Jijii tumbled forward and grabbed Lucy’s waist to keep herself balanced.

Lucy giggled at that and shied away, suddenly avoiding Jijii’s gaze.

Jijii wondered if Lucy’s newfound boldness was due to the bottle of wine they had drunk together. Maybe Anna knew her best friend all too well to know she wouldn’t have been able to let go of her fears without a little help. No matter what the reason was, Jijii would have to thank Anna for everything she had done – including not killing her on sight when she had kissed Lucy without her consent. Jijii wasn’t really proud of that detail but if it had led to that then…

Lucy’s voice interrupted her train of thoughts once again.

“Am I going to see you again?”

Lucy’s question threw Jijii off balance. Did Lucy really believe she would leave now?

_You’re far too screwed to leave now, anyway._

She scoffed at her own thoughts. She was right though, she was too involved now to leave without a trace. She had never been one for one nightstand anyways. Plus, she wanted more with Lucy. Wanted to go on dates with her and stargaze together, share secrets and late-night thoughts. She wanted to bring her home and share her city adventures with her.

It felt silly.

But it felt good.

And Jijii liked that.

Jijii pressed her forehead against Lucy’s. Under the moonlight, the brunette’s blush was barely noticeable but Jijii could feel how Lucy ceased to move under her touch, still unused to their closeness.

“Of course, you’re going to see me again. You still owe me a drink, remember?”

“I do.” Jijii shivered as Lucy buried her frozen nose in her neck. “Oh my god, you’re so warm.” Lucy nestled herself in Jijii’s arms, forgetting everything about her nervousness around her.

“I can’t say the same about you, though. You’re a freaking icicle!”

Lucy laughed against her neck, “I know. Anna often calls me Captain because she says that I’m like Steve Rogers: I belong in another generation and my skin is as cold as the glacier he was kept in for seventy years.”

Jijii laughed at the dorkiness of their friendship. It was adorable.

Jijii’s lips brushed against Lucy’s neck, smirking. “Oh, but I think I can find some ways to make you melt. Though I don’t think most of them are appropriate for a first date.”

“Guess we’ll just have to go on more dates, then.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep.”

“You need to sleep, don’t you?” Jijii laughed, staring with one raised eyebrow at Lucy’s newfound boldness.

“Probably,” Lucy laughed. “I forgot how I can’t handle alcohol. Even a little wine.”

“Captain, for sure then.” Jijii scoffed. “Should we go back then?”

“Yeah… We should.”

“But we’re not gonna move right away, are we?”

“Nope.”

“Come on, Lucy, let’s go. I promised I’d bring you back safely. I can’t let you die of hypothermia on our first date.”

“True.”

Lucy looked up and Jijii stole another passionate kiss from her before grabbing her hand and walking back to the truck to call for a cab.

Today had been full of surprise. She had only planned to stay and enjoy the sun, not to be bothered once by other’s problems and yet she had, almost getting at someone’s throat, in the process. Not that Ethan wouldn’t have deserved any of it but it wasn’t at all how Jijii had planned to meet her new girlfriend.

But did she mind?

Not in a million years.


	4. Trick or Treat

Jijii put her laptop aside and looked up at Lucy. The Hufflepuff sat cross-legged, her nose deep in a book - she’d been binge reading Next Scamander’s work lately. Again.

“Lucy,” Jijii suddenly asked, drawing Lucy’s attention in an instant, “have you ever heard of Trick or Treat?”

“Yeah, my dad told me about it once,” Lucy replied, a frown on her face as she seemed to recall old conversations and knowledge. “It’s a muggle tradition on the 31st of October. Why?”

Well, wanna go with me?”

“I’ve never done it before.”

“Me neither.”

“And what if they don’t give us candies, do we actually have to curse them? Isn’t that against Hogwarts rules?”

Jijii only shrugged, a perfect Slytherin grin lingered on her silent lips.

Lucy gave her a glare. “Jijii...”

“Come on, Miss Prefect, it’ll be fun. Plus,” Jijii lingered, “I know you can’t say no to free candies.”

“Fair enough.” Lucy jumped out of her bed and grabbed her wand. “Should we go then?”

Jijii laughed at Lucy’s new-found eagerness and untangled her legs to follow her. The two of them were staying in the countryside for the holidays. The Kyra’s household was a few hours away from the first city, a perfect place for wizards to hide.

But not tonight.

Tonight, both proudly wearing their Hogwarts colors, they made their way through the crowd of disguised children in the streets. There was something thrilling about hiding in plain sight, having everyone believe the wand you were carrying was a cheap and harmless one bought at the local store and not at Olivander’s. No one could ever doubt that they were both real witches that could potentially end their life if they got a little too curious. Not that they would hurt anyone - Lucy was keeping her eye out.

All the houses were decorated with carved pumpkins and fake spider nets. Ghosts, witches, vampires, skeletons, everyone in the neighborhood had put on a little make up and people rang the bells, sending fake threats at the inhabitants in order to fill their bags with treats. One look at their bag and Jijii knew Lucy must have put a spell on it as it should be overflowing by now. It seemed she and her fellow Slytherin comrades had a good influence on Lucy and had awoken a true little shark in her. Jijii was proud of her, using her little pouts and angel eyes to get a few more handfuls of the inhabitants. Even the most cheapskate of them.

Crossing the street to knock on the last door, Jijii silently wondered what the headmaster would think about their little adventures if she were to learn about it. Nothing her favorite Hufflepuff student couldn’t arrange, Jijii was sure of it. Even with her strict appearance, Minerva McGonagall always had had a soft spot for her students and Lucy was one of the best in their Transfiguration class.

Jijii swiftly grabbed Lucy’s free hand and smiled at her. “So? How is your night?”

“Awesome!” Lucy grinned, swaddled in her blue and yellow scarf. A light pink blush colored her cheeks. “It was a good idea to come here.”

Jijii’s victorious grin grew bigger, “I told you so~”

Lucy only rolled her eyes and rang the bell, tricking one last person into emptying their bowl into their bag. They went home after that, waiting for the bus under the full moon and listening to the fake howling a group of boys dressed up as werewolves were mimicking a few steps away. Jijii hadn’t let go of Lucy’s hand.

“We should do it again next year!” Lucy exclaimed, once back in her room, “Maybe bring the others next time, I’m sure they’d have fun!”

“Actually…I asked them not to come.”

“Oh? Why?”

“Sometimes you can be really oblivious you know that, Lucy Kyra?” Jijii let a sigh escaped her lips, trying to find the courage she needed in order to finish her sentence as two confused chocolate eyes stared back at her. “I wanted it to be just the two of us, you know… like… a date.”

Lucy blinked once. Twice. Before a confusing mess of words tangled up all together tumbled out of her lips. Her cheeks were bright red, hands tight on the bag overflowing with candies and other chocolate bars. “A date,” she repeated. “A date, with me??”

“Yes, a date with you dummy.”

“But,” Lucy stammered, “Why?”

“Maybe because I like you more than I care to admit and wanted to spend time with you outside of school grounds and used that opportunity to do so, hoping that you wouldn’t reject me ‘cause truly I have nowhere else to go if you say no, London is still pretty far from here and-”

Jijii’s words were cut short by Lucy’s lips on hers. It was her turn to blink in surprise.

“I hadn’t imagined it like that,” the Hufflepuff admitted. “Our first date I mean.”

“Because you imagined it?”

“That and also the many ways to die in embarrassment if you were to reject me. I kept telling myself I would do it but I could never bring myself to do it. Glad you’ve got more courage than me.”

“Guess we’re both a mess then.”

“Disasters.”

“Oblivious disasters.”

“Oblivious gay disasters.”

The both of them laughed, a weight off their shoulder as a new sort of feeling took over their heart. Jijii wrapped her arms around Lucy as she dived her frozen hands into the bag full of tonight’s treasures. They shared their profits, praising the Muggle fine taste in everything that could shorten their lifespan. Lucy wasn’t one to care about her health and sugar rates though.

“Damn,” Lucy sighed, “that Haribo dude owns my life from now on, those sweets are so good!”

“Nu-hu, no can do.”

Lucy tilted her head, thinking. “My heart? My soul?”

“I’m Satan and I claim all of those.” Another grin spread across Jijii’s lips. “You’re mine now, Lucy Kyra.”

Lucy chuckled. “Oh, yeah?”

“Absolutely.” Jijii stole another kiss from her girlfriend.

After all the sweets she had devoured, her lips tasted like sugar.


	5. Revenge is a dish best served cold

Inspired by this post on insta: https://instagram.com/p/Bqp-EQwAlj2

**Revenge is a dish best served cold**

Lucy lifted her head up from her pile of grading papers (which was finally starting to look less like the Everest) just in time to see her wife slump on their old red couch, a frown on her face. Lucy wouldn’t dare say her wife was pouting - this just wasn’t like Jijii to pout. Brooding, however? Definitely. She had that look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest, not totally angry but definitely annoyed with something. Lucy kept staring at Jijii, wondering what could have possibly set her in such a mood.

Did something happen at work? Lucy couldn’t recall Jijii telling her she was facing hardships at work. Quite the contrary even, she was always telling her how happy she was to work at the gallery and how many people kept coming. The new expo was doing great and Jijii and her coworkers were excited to see how far this month’s turnover would go. So, no, it couldn’t be work.

Was she struggling with her writing? Yet Lucy was pretty sure Jijii wasn’t in any sort of writing block lately and she had even printed out her latest chapter for Lucy to read. Lucy was excited to get some news about her Eterna Storia children but for now, she was too busy with grading her students to fangirl over Eliott Scognamiglio’s awesomeness. Jijii couldn’t be frustrated because of that, right?

Was it something she said? Lucy had indeed been pretty busy. Could Jijii be mad about something Lucy had done? Or maybe she was just grumpy that the three of them hadn’t been able to spend time together. Lucy couldn’t even read his bedtime stories to their son as she was always so exhausted. With the book fair coming up and the exams to grade, all of her strength and stamina had been drained by school.

Lucy’s worry didn’t stop when Jijii’s frown shifted into a wicked grin. Great. Now Jijii was up to something. Setting her worries aside, Lucy put down her glasses and untied her hair, lazily braiding the tangled mess that it was as she walked toward the couch.

_Act cool, Luce. You’re fine. Jijii would tell you if something was wrong, right?_

“What’s the matter?” she asked calmly, as if her old friend Anxiety wasn’t already weighing on her shoulders. She nervously fiddled with her ring as she waited for her answer, something Jijii noticed right away. “Is there something wrong?”

“Yes, there is! My coworkers are the worst, that’s the matter.”

“Oh.” Lucy couldn’t help the relieved sigh that escaped her lips. “What did they do?”

“They fucking stole my cake again! Can’t they fucking learn how to read? There’s my name on that bloody bento damn it! Maybe you should go and teach them their alphabet, some of them must need a lesson or two.”

Lucy blinked. Once. Twice. And burst out laughing. So that was it? The food thief had struck at work and had stolen - once again - her piece of cake. The anxious vice around her heart disappeared and Lucy had to conceal another smile as she saw the dramatic outrage burning in Jijii’s eyes. The brunette hadn’t appreciated her laughter it seemed.

“You don’t get it Luce, Sammy was really proud of it and I was looking forward to taste it too!”

“It’s fine, babe,” Lucy tried to calm her down. “We’ll make another one. And maybe you can catch that rude-”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, honey,” Jijii interrupted, a toothy grin on her lips. “I already have everything covered.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her. “Should I get worried? Do we need a lawyer?”

“Worried, why worried? My plans are always the best and I never get caught. Ninja training never dies.”

“Sure.” Lucy tried her best to look convinced. “Are you going to tell me what you did?”

“Tell? No. You can read though.”

Lucy grew even more confused. Jijii searched in her pocket and handed her a folded piece of paper, encouraging her to read it. With one last confused glance, Lucy started to read it.

_To the food stealers,_

_It has been a month now since my brownies started disappearing randomly. Even though my name was on the tub. My wife helped my son bake them for me so I hope you enjoyed them as much as I couldn’t. My previous fridge notes fell on deaf ears, so I decided to take more direct action._

_So, I made an anonymous report to HR. Something about culture of drug use and the potential liability to the company blah blah. That is why we all had to do a random drug screen yesterday._

_And did I forget to mention that for the last two weeks I have been spiking the cakes with marijuana? Not much, not enough to give you a buzz. Just enough to show up on a drug screen._

_CHECKMATE._

“Oh, my goodness.”

“Told you, I have the best plan.”

“We will definitely need a lawyer. I’ll call Aeris before the end of the week.”

“We’ll be fine,” Jijii trailed. “I wouldn’t do anything that would get you or Sammy in trouble.”

“This isn’t reassuring at all you know? I don’t think I’ll be able to match my schedules with the prison’s.”

“You won’t need to, stop being so dramatic.” Jijii scoffed, running her fingers through Lucy’s loose strand of hair. It seemed Lucy’s braid was already falling apart - and Jijii wasn’t helping. “There’s nothing to worry about, I promise. Now, will you stop fiddling with your ring? You’ve been at it ever since we started talking”

Lucy startled. She hadn’t realized she was still playing with it.

“Wait, you weren’t thinking something was wrong between us, right?”

Lucy laughed nervously. “Of course not.”

“Don’t worry, honey. We’re all good.” Jijii shifted on the couch and leaned on Lucy’s shoulder before whispering in her ear. “I cannot wait for you to be done with all those papers so I can show you how much I love you, dear...”

Lucy grinned, leaning into her wife’s embrace, eager to procrastinate just a little more. She missed Jijii, too. “Can’t I get an early reminder?”

“Nope,” Jijii jumped off the couch and grabbed her empty cup of coffee on the counter. “You’ve got homework to do ~”

“Killjoy!”

It was Jijii’s turn to laugh as she ducked the cushion Lucy threw her way. Lucy grumbled and walked back to her desk while Jijii kept whistling in the kitchen, proud of herself.


	6. Forget-me-not

Lucy moved from the railing when she heard Jijii’s footsteps behind her. Being the ninja that she was, her lieutenant was, more often than not, at her side before she could even sense her presence. She was as swift and silent as Merryn’s own shadows.

A playful smile spread across Jijii’s lips and she bowed in front of her, her fiery cape grazing the floor behind her as she did so. “Captain.”

Lucy laughed at her behavior and tipped her hat in response, “Morning, Lili. I take the mission went well for you to be in such a good mood?”

“Of course, it did. Such little faith in me?”

“Me? No, of course not. You have my trust.” Lucy cocked her head, grinning. “Now... how many complaints shall I receive from people who’ve lost their belongings to your fire?”

“None that didn’t deserve it, I’m sure.”

Lucy rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile. She knew no incident of such sort had happened. The mission had gone well. As always.

“I have something for you.”

Lucy tilted her head back to her lieutenant. Her playful grin hadn’t left her lips. “For me?”

“Yes. Now close your eyes.”

“You know I don’t need my eyes to find out what you’re hiding, right?”

“If you wanted to read my mind you’d have done so already and your curious self knows well enough that you won’t find anything hiding in my mind for you to read. So, close your eyes.”

Lucy gave in and closed her eyes as Jijii came closer. She felt Jijii’s fingers light touch on her neck right away, pushing her dark brown braid aside. Jijii struggled with the clasp for a second before stepping back, readjusting Lucy’s hat as she did so. She’d picked the black one for her to wear this morning. It had white pearls stitched all over it along with silver embroideries and scarlet red feathers. Jijii’s favorite.

“You can open your eyes now, silly.”

Lucy did as she was told and let her eyes wander on the new pendant resting on her chest. Its silver chain was cold, tickling her skin, but pressed inside the pendant was a beautiful blue little flower.

“It’s a blue myosotis,” Jijii explained, “I bought it earlier today.”

“Thanks, Jijii!” Lucy finally took her eyes off the pendant and wrapped her arms tightly around her lieutenant’s shoulders. “It’s perfect, I love it!”

“I’m glad then.”

“But why? My birthday isn’t before another two weeks.”

“And? I don’t need excuses to buy you gifts. Besides,” Jijii raised her wrist where silver pendants of her red bracelet caught the light, “it was about time you had something from me too, don’t you think?”

“I never expected you to grow so attached to it. I’d have never thought the fearsome Jijii was the kind of person to be fond of such silly things as a poorly made bracelet,” Lucy winked.

“It’s not poorly made. And you can try and pry it off from my dead body. I won’t give it back.” Lucy laughed, “don’t worry. It’s yours. It’s all yours...”

“Damn right, _Fiaro_.”

The two of them remained on the deck together, watching softly over their crew that had slowly started to wake as the sun rose in the sky.

From that day on, Lucy never took off her necklace and the small forget-me-not remained close to her heart. Always.


	7. Restless nigths

Lucy never sleeps in her bed.

Sometimes she falls asleep at her desk, drifting of in a dreamless sleep on a pile of maps and secret reports.

Sometimes she sleeps in the children’s quarters. Their dreams are more colorful, she says. Hopeful and free of dread.

Lately, she’s managed to get some rest when Cosmo comes to her office and they end up falling asleep by the window after a long hour of reading and chatting about their day and thoughts. Ash says math is Lucy’s most powerful sleeping pill. Lo beta it’s Cosmo’s voice that lulls her to sleep.

But Jijii knows better.

No matter how many times Lucy falls asleep during the day or night; it never lasts long. The crew at night is restless, nightmares and doubts haunt their mind. Lucy can’t sleep. Her powers, strategic assets during the day, turn against her.

Lucy can’t sleep in her bed because Lucy can barely sleep at all. So Jijii and her talk a lot at night, they keep their mind distracted. As Lucy keeps her daily logs into her journal, or brainstorms new lessons for the kids, Jijii’s draws until dawn. Never stopping until the last line is finished.

When she lifts her head again, Lucy’s has often dropped onto Jijii’s pillow a thin smile on her face. Jijii’s red cape rests over her shoulders.   


	8. Just married

Jijii would have never guessed she’d end up married someday. She’d have never guessed that after everything bad that happened in her life she’d be granted the one true happiness everyone seemed to be searching for. And yet, here she was, lying in her bed with the person who’d barged into her life like a meteor and had lit the fire in her chest once more.

Lucy often said their relationship was one of those many things she had never planned but had happened anyways. “But don’t worry,” she’d add right after, “not like bus drivers on strikes, you’re the greatest unplanned thing that could ever happen to me.” She’d always laugh afterward, burying her face in Jijii’s neck to hide her growing smile. Jijii loved when she did that. She loved everything about her. Even as cliché as it sounded. Another thing Jijii hadn’t planned for. _Love_.

Unplanned. Unexpected. There were so many words she could use to describe their relationship and yet none of them seemed to fit.

Lucy stirred in her sleep, a soft peaceful smile on her face as she reached for Jijii’s arms in her dreams.

With one finger, Jijii traced softly the lines of the dragon inked on Lucy’s naked shoulders, wondering if even in her sleep, her wife was recalling their crazy eventful day.

 _Wife_. Lucy was her wife. Jijii couldn’t help the smug grin on her face as she repeated the word in her mind. She kissed the hickey that was slowly blooming in the crook of Lucy’s neck. _Mine. You’re mine Lucy Kyra-Eterna. And I will never let you go. Thank you for crashing on my path one day. Thank you for deciding to keep on walking that path with me. I love you._

Under the feeble candlelight, the purple stones of Lucy’s engagement ring seemed to shimmer in agreement. Weaving their fingers together, Jijii fiddled with the new weight on her annular. Matching Lucy’s own wedding band, two eternity signs were entangled together.

“We make purple together,” Lucy had once said to her, “we are a great team.”

Reminiscing the day, the dance, Lucy’s dress, her vows and every of her smiles, Lucy’s parents and Eliott’s speech, the way the rest of their friends and family had been there to celebrate with them too, Jijii left one last kiss on Lucy’s temple before she fell asleep too, a smile set across her lips.

_Damn right we are, Fiaro._

 

 


	9. If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?

“Hey Lili.” Lucy was the only one calling Jijii that way. She liked having special nicknames for everyone, ones only she would use. She was petty like that. “If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?”

Jijii looked at her, surprised by her sudden question. They’d been sitting on the floor of Lucy’s room for a while now, scrolling through social media and talking about their day. Eurwyn would sigh every time he saw them like this. What’s the point of buying comfortable couches if you always end up sitting on the carpet? But Lucy liked it. Or maybe it was the company that she liked the most.

“Anywhere in the world,” Jijii repeated, her eyes questioning.

“Yes. Anywhere in the world, without even questioning it.”

“Can I choose a special time period too?”

“Sure!” Lucy and Jijii were both nerds when it came to learning random historical facts, so it didn’t surprise Lucy to see her girlfriend thinking of the matter of time. Maybe she’d want to know how the event at Pompeii had gone by, or visit Shakespeare’s place to see how wild it was to write his plays.

“What about fictional worlds?” Lucy chuckled; Jijii really wanted to explore all the possibilities. Maybe she wanted to travel to the fifties and kick ass with the goddess and icon that Peggy Carter was. It could be cool to go and travel to Camelot too.

“Anywhere you want to, no matter the world, the age or the galaxy. You can go wherever you want to.”

“So it’s like the TARDIS is waiting in the garden and I just have to ask”

“Exactly,” Lucy replied, imagining the blue police box sitting in the grass. How cool would that be.

“Nowhere.”

Lucy startled at that and stared at Jijii, unsure that she had heard her right response. Why ask all those questions if she didn’t-

“Why would I want to go anywhere else? I’m already where I want to be the most, babe.” Jijii cupped Lucy’s face and kissed her. “With you.”

“Oh my god.” Lucy felt her cheeks burning and she buried her face in Jijii’s neck “Lili, you can’t say such things.”

Jijii laughed and kissed the top of Lucy’s head, running her fingers through the loose strands. “K.O.?”

“Slain, defeated, completely out of service.”

Jijii smiled and hugged her girlfriend tighter, murmuring more sweet words Lucy’s heart didn’t seem to handle anymore. But had she ever?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fluff. Put that down in your agenda, ladies. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. It’s not meant to be a great masterpiece but I had the urge to write down that idea. 
> 
> (Also: lucy was the one pregnant with Sammy and I need more HCs of pregnant Lucy ad Jijii having to handle the tantrums, the hormones and the even more frequent chocolate craving of her wife. “It’s for the baby, Jijii. Ain’t my fault” “right. I believe you” - basically Jijii needs to learn to be patient again!)


End file.
